deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dio Brando VS Ganondorf/@comment-50.106.240.82-20150708165824/@comment-50.106.240.82-20150708202335
Now, which of those methods are the Master Sword? None of them. Even with you mentioning the No Limits Fallacy, that means nothing (Even if it did count, that would remove the inability to be killed by nothing but Stands or sunlight you speak so highly of, which I'll go over later). Let's look at one of the REAL Death Battles, Spawn vs Kratos. Wiz and Boomstick SPECIFICALLY mentioned that Kratos would have needed to kill Spawn a CERTAIN WAY WITH A CERTAIN WEAPON. (Gee, doesn't that sould awefully familiar?) So, Dio cannot harm Ganondorf, as he is CANONICALLY INVULBERABLE TO ANYTHING THAT ISN'T THE MASTER SWORD. Not a game mechanic, a fact of the series. In other words, Dio cannot scratch Ganondorf. In Wind Waker, right after aquiring the Master Sword from the Tower of the Gods, you head to the Forsaken Fortress and confront Ganondorf, who conveniently stands there as you shred away at him with the Master Sword... and it literally is as useful at that point against him as a toddler with a twig to a man in full body steel armor, as he then goes on to tell Link that no blade nor weapon, no matter how strong it may be, can HARM HIM if it does not sparkle with the light to repel evil. Oh, no! Dio's detroyed a few cities! It's DEFINITELY not as if Ganondorf can CREATE AND DESTROY ENTIRE FREAKING DIMENSIONS as Demise! And guess who possesses more power than the Demon King? Ganondorf, King of Evil. Oh, he had to freeze Ganondorf in order to 'kill' him? That's funny, because I seem to remember that ice arrows with the power to turn fire into ice with their sheer cold couldn't even give Ganondorf the sniffles, let alone freeze him solid. (Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker. They have no effect on Ganondorf whatsoever, so Dio would not be able to freeze Ganondorf no matter how hard he tried.) Stands can't be effected by telekinesis, you say? I remember at no point you mentioning that Dio had the same defenses. So Ganondorf could quite casually just teleport Dio into the sun, or the gap between dimensions, where he would literally not be able to fight back while Ganondorf couls still brutalize him. And you said Dio needs blood to heal. Guess what he can't find between dimensions? And even if Ganondorf didn't feel like doing that, he could always use the Sword of the Sages, a blade with similar light properties to the Light-Infused Master Sword, which was infused with the lights of a world's TWO suns. Plus, the Sword of the Sages was forged by the 6 Sages, God-like being ruling over the elements. Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, and hey, look at that, LIGHT. So the Sword of the Sages seems like a great way to kill Dio, wouldn't you say? Now, let's move on to the bullshit way that Ganondorf lost. Being crushed by a steamroller whilst frozen solid. That is literally one of the dumbest things I had seen in this fight. Ganondorf, while NEARLY DYING FROM BATTLE WOUNDS, HAD AN ENTIRE CASTLE (thousands of tons of stone, maybe millions considering its vast size) COLLAPSE ON TOP OF HIM. Then Ganondorf was all like, "Hey, who wants to see me use my Triforce?" I'm quite sure a single steamroller doesn't quite stack up to an ENTIRE CASTLE. So, that's bullshit too. Also, you claimed that he only goes Ganon when near the climax of his battle. I see you truly did no research on what Ganondorf is capable of. In Twilight Princess, which clearly must be a game you completely ignored looking at for facts about Ganondorf, there are 4 fazes. Puppet Zelda, BEAST GANON (Faze 2, imbecile), Horseback Ganondorf, and a duel with the King of Evil to wrap it all up. Technically five if you want to include Ganondorf fighting Midna IN SOUL FORM, another point you seem to forget. After Beast Ganon is defeated and his body burns away (Pretty sure his entire body burning away is a bit more permanent that it being shattered), his soul is left, and quess what it does? Yep, kill Midna. (Wow, sounds an awful lot like he wasn't incapacitaed at all.) And in the process of killing her, he obliterated the entire Hyrule Castle on accident, reformed his body, and then kept fighting like nothing had even happened. "But oh, The World is faster than light because it can dodge some lasers, der..." Interesting. Link has shown to be able to dodge ACTUAL LIGHTNING, not some weak laser attack. This would make Link's reflexes and movement both FTL by your logic. And guess who's faster than Link? Dingdingding, Ganondorf, making him even FTL than Link is! And guess who could always just teleport? Once again, Ganondorf, making him way faster than either Dio OR The World could ever hope to be! And Dio survived a punch that could break diamonds, huh? Guess what isn't even that impressive. Ganondorf survived complete impalement from a holy weapon (Which are the only things that can harm him), laughed it off, killed one of the Sages in his bare hand, then ripped the sword out of his chest. Completely unaffected. So even if it WEREN'T for his inability to be slain by anything other than the Master Sword, he's still extremely durable. Plus, even after being STABBED THROUGH THE BRAIN WITH THE MASTER SWORD (Once again, the only weapon that can canonically kill/harm Ganondorf) he was still alive, and was even still powerful enough that it took all 6 sages, as well as Zelda to seal him, literally for a few years. So, in other words, you've said absolutely nothing that proves Dio has any possible way to scratch Ganondorf, while Ganondorf has a pretty solid way of killing Dio in the form of the Sword of the Sages. So bust out your next bullshit, pal.